Various training apparatuses are known, one example of which is disclosed in JP-A-2009-45236. Often, various training apparatuses (or training machines) are used during training exercise depending on the intended purposes. People conduct training exercises in various situations, and they do so to achieve various objectives. Healthy people and athletes do exercises to build their muscle. Some do exercises so that they will not need homecare when they get old, while others do exercises as post-illness rehabilitation.
Training apparatuses are used to increase the effects of the training people conduct; accordingly, it is preferred that they have functions suitable for the intended purposes or actual training situation. In strength training, for example, it is preferred that the load applied to the target training area of the exerciser be fine-adjusted on an as-needed basis. The training apparatus of the above conventional art, for instance, which uses weights to allow the user to strengthen his or her muscle, has achieved the increased convenience of changing the weights by improving weight change functionality.
Recent years have seen the development of walk assist systems for those with difficulty walking due to cranial nerve paralysis or the like, and advances have been made in the study of muscle activation using electric stimuli and in such fields as brain-machine interfaces (BMI) and neuro-rehabilitation. One example of a related technical document is “Development of Reflex Electric Stimulation Device for Assisting Walk” written by Hiroshi Yokoi, et al. (BRAIN and NERVE-advances in the study of nerves, special topic in the November 2010 issue, vol. 62, No. 11 “Walking and Associated Abnormalities”). Even if research findings in such fields are put into practical use, the recovery of a physically impaired person enough to perform daily activities requires training exercises in which to practice walking and other actions to perform them accurately or smoothly to some extent or to restore the muscles required for those actions.